


William

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [41]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Preferred Name Choosing, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate AU in which you have your soulmate's name in your wrist since the day you't born. But here's the catch: it's their real name. For most people this is the name they were given at birth but for some others (*cough* trans people *cough*), it's not. Mike and Will *almost* missed each other because one is trans.





	William

They had only brainstormed for the upcoming science fair for two hours. Even with scribbled notebook paper, they felt like they had a winning idea. Between Dustin’s strangely extensive knowledge on pretty much anything and Lucas’s hard-cutting decision making, they were able to wrangle a few ideas out of Mike and Will’s suggestions. Both of them were suggesting things they had read about in comic books or seen in movies but wanted to see if they could make happen– they had seen a lot weirder shit.

“Mom’s here– later, Byers!” Dustin clapped Will on the back. He grinned, a new habit since his false teeth, and took off from the dining table. He had a laundry list of ideas to fact-check.

“See you at the arcade tomorrow!” Will called.

“Byers.” Lucas echoed, mulling Dustin’s sentence over. “You know, we really need to come up with a different name for you.”

“You aren’t a last name kind of guy.” Mike agreed. “It feels weird.”

“I know.” Will sighed. “I’m working on a new name. I’m thinking about it.” Will folded his hands over his papers. His fingernails were still painted from his father’s most recent attempt at daddy-daughter time. Having a grown man hold his hands down to paint them powder pink was not a comforting childhood memory.

With his arm stretched out, Lonnie pointed to the name phantomed on his wrist– it was a boy’s name. Will  _couldn’t_ be a boy and have one be his soulmate too. Lonnie refused to have a son that would disgrace him; Will wouldn’t truly be a  _man_.

“Well, tell us what you’ve been thinking.” Lucas said. He pulled another page out from his notebook and clicked his pen. “We’ll make a running list!”

“You guys don’t have to do that– I know this is kind of boring.” Will said. He was careful to never bring it up too much. Especially to Mike. With his name constantly staring back at Will from his wrist; he felt like he was always in contact with him– he had to make sure he wasn’t wearing out his welcome. Not all branded names matched up; some people were left out and abandoned. Will was sure with his true self constantly trying to surface, he was screwing himself to ever find the name written on someone else. The names never changed.

“No no, come on!” Mike said, clapping and hitting the table. “We want to be a part of this!”

“What? Part of what?”

“Supporting you!” Mike said. “I mean… is that how it works?”

“I don’t know.” Will admitted, laughing. “I really appreciate it though. Thank you.”

“We’d do anything for you, Byers.” Mike grinned. He placed a hand on Will’s back and he felt heat flood his cheeks. “Now let’s hear those names!”

“You promise you won’t think they’re stupid?”

“As long as you don’t go for ‘ _Zombiegirl_ ’ I think we’ll pretty much love any of them.” Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, there goes my first choice.” Will teased, sticking his tongue out.

“Come on. Be serious.” Mike batted his arm. “I’m ready to start rewriting all my campaign papers! Give us the names!”

“Well, one I considered was James.”

“Like. Jim.” Lucas said flatly. “Nope. Renaming yourself doesn’t mean you have to name yourself after your step-dad.”

“I second that.” Mike said, but with far more compassion. “You are allowed to be yourself now. No offense, but fuck Hop.”

“I’ll tell him you said that.” Will nodded, pretending to write something down on his own hand. Lucas laughed and Mike went red, trying to rubberneck and see Will’s hand. “How about Wyatt?”

“Eh, sounds weird.” Mike muttered.

“My sister’s name is Eleven.” Will deadpanned. “You’re  _kidding_.”

“Next.” Mike said. “Don’t like it.”

“What would even be your nickname?” Lucas added. “Wyatt Byers? Nah.”

“Fine! Fine!” Will laughed. “How about George?”

“No.”

“Steve?”

“Definitely freaking not.”

“Robert?”

“You don’t owe anyone your name, Byers.”

“Henry?”

“God no.”

“William?”

A pause. “Now wait a minute.” Lucas muttered. “Will Byers. Will. Will the Wise!” He has just been known as “The Cleric” to the group. He had been struggling to be someone.

“Yeah?” Will cried, grinning. “You like it? I mean, really? You really do?”

“It fits you. It does.” Lucas cried, standing and trying to pull Will up for a hug. “It’s great to meet you, Will!”

Will repeated the name to himself as he wrapped his arms around Lucas. He ended every sentenced addressed to him with his new name. _Will Will Will Will_. It was already natural and real. He had something to force his father to call him, something his mom and Jonathan could use with a smile on their faces, something for his friends to claim them in their party.

“Will.” Mike said. It was the first time he’d spoken. “Are you sure that’s the one?”

“Why are you saying it like that?” Will asked, folding his arms. “You don’t like it?”

“No. No, that’s not it.” Mike said, still stiff. “I’m just curious if you’re sure.”

“I have to use the bathroom.” Lucas said quickly, pushing away from the table. He backed away like their stares were making his skin crawl. “I have to go… Yeah.” He slammed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Will with Mike, still staring at him incredulously.

“What’s with the third degree?” Will asked. “I thought you wanted to support me!”

“I do! I am!” Mike cried, trying to reach over and take Will’s hands. He pulled them away and placed them under the table. The name on his wrist would come far too close to being revealed. It wouldn’t resolve anything.

“Then why are you being so difficult about it?”

“Because.” Mike pulled his own hand back and pulled at his cuffs. “I only know one Will.” He pulled cuff back to show  _William_ written in faded letters on his wrist. Will tried to cover his gasp, pressing his lips together. The skin around it looked discolored, like a rash had died away into scars. The name had gone through attempts of removal.

“I only know one Mike.” Will carefully revealed the own name on his wrist. “Has it always said Will?”

“Ever since it surfaced. And I had never met a Will before in my life. I thought I’d meet them at college or something… But, it’s been  _you_ the whole time.”

“It had my real name all along.” Will muttered. He reached over, his fingers brushing the raised skin. He matched someone. Will belonged to someone– he belonged  _somewhere_.

“It’s been you all along.” Mike whispered. “I was always hoping it’d be you. I always knew… somewhere I always knew.”

“But.. You tried to scratch it off.” Will stated. The skin was dry and uneven, it was worn and trying to heal. “What happened?” Was Mike that scared to have a boy’s name written on his arm? Was he just like Lonnie?

“You didn’t always go by William.” Mike said with a laugh. “And I was ready to ignore it and go for you anyway.”

“You mean, when we were younger?” Will wanted to laugh, thinking of himself grumpily in dresses and with his long pigtails. He was not himself, but somehow Mike saw through to who Will was trying to be.

“You’ve always been my best friend. No matter what the name.” Mike smiled softly, his hand twisting to catch Will’s hand still trying to brush the scars away. “I’m just glad we get to be more than that too.”

“Me too,  _Michael_.” Will laughed. He squeezed his hand and felt the warmth from Mike’s hand shoot up to his cheeks. He didn’t have to be ashamed of the name anymore. If it was on Mike’s arm it was meant to be; no one could argue it anymore. “I really love being around you.”

“I love it too,  _William_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/171978128830/byler-prompt-soulmate-au-in-which-you-have-your)


End file.
